Carta del Adios
by muerte 16
Summary: Renobado Creo que el titulo lo dice todo, es la carta de despedida de alguien que no supo declarar sus sentimientos a tiempo y al final una tragedia sucede.


**Carta del adios**

_Hola amor:_

_Que bien se escucha decirte amor, aunque solo sea en esta carta y nunca te lo diga en persona. Me hubiera gustado decirte todo el amor que despertabas en mí, pero nunca me atreví y ahora que me encuentro sola es mejor decir adiós para siempre. Hoy me desperté tan contenta de estar de nuevo aquí en Céfiro, de volver a verte, incluso hoy pensaba confesarte mis sentimientos. Que decepción me lleve al verte con ella, nunca pensé que podría verlos juntos, pensé que me amabas, que equivocada estaba. Tenia la ilusión que cuando me volvieras a ver me dijeras que tu también me amabas, pero que estupidez, solo a alguien como a mí se le puede ocurrir vivir de ilusiones. Comprendeme por favor, uno se acostumbra tanto a la ilusión que después te crees que es real. Y yo no pude evitar forjarme una imagen de nosotros dos juntos viviendo felices para siempre, como en aquellos cuentos de hada que mi madre solía contarme. Porque al encontrarme sola y llena de un amor secreto que me carcomía el alma lo único que pude hacer fue diseñarme un sueño para protegerme de todo el vacio que tenia por dentro. Pero fue tanto lo que imagine y lo que desee que al final creía que ya te tenía. Ahora regreso y me encuentro con una realidad que no me esperaba, que me negaba, una triste y cruda realidad. _

_Cuando los vi juntos entendí que tenía que irme no podía quedarme, nunca hubiera podido sobrevivir sabiendo que no me querías, no soportaría verlos cada día juntos, verlos seria como un veneno que me mataría lento y dolorosamente. Como podía quedarme? Eso sería mi destrucción y yo no podía hacerme eso a mi misma. Sé que con mi partida lastimare a muchos tal vez a ti no, pero mis amigas me extrañaran y mis padres por supuesto. Pero tengo que irme, es lo mejor para todos. _

_Mi querido amor tenia tanto que ofrecerte, si solo te hubiera hablado y te hubiera confesado mis sentimientos a tiempo tal vez sería a mí a la que abrazaras todos los días al despertar. Fui tan estúpida de haberme quedado callada. Que tan difícil era decir "te amo", solo dos palabras y ahora sería feliz a tu lado. Pero estarías conmigo ahora si yo te hubiera dicho que te amaba? En realidad seria a mí a la que besaras con tanto amor? Acaso estuviste enamorado de ella todo este tiempo y como yo tú también te callaste tus sentimientos? Tal vez fue eso, tal vez ya la amabas y nunca sé lo dijiste hasta ahora. Si fue así, te admiro tanto porque tu si tuviste el coraje suficiente para buscar y luchar por tu felicidad. Una felicidad que yo no puedo destruir, tu mereces ser feliz después de todo el trabajo que has hecho para mantener este mundo en equilibrio. Si, tú serás feliz para siempre, tú serás feliz con ella, si serás feliz por los dos. Porque sabiendo que tú eres feliz yo seré feliz, aunque ya no esté con ustedes. Vive tu vida corazón al máximo si es posible, vive por los dos y nunca dejes que la cobardía te lastime como a mí, siempre expresa tus sentimientos sin miedo a nada._

_Amigas por favor perdónenme sé que no debo hacer esto pero comprendan por favor, tarde o temprano tendría que dejarlas. Espero que mi partida no les cause problemas, espero que regresen a casa sin importar que ya no este. Supongo que tal vez ustedes no quieran regresar a la tierra después de todo aquí están las personas que aman, pero si algún día deciden regresar incluso solo para visitar a sus familias, ojala regresen sin mi ayuda. Por favor perdónenme si con mi partida las perjudico._

_Adiós mi amado Clef, adiós mis queridas amigas Lucy y Anahis que sean muy felices por toda la eternidad y vivan lo que yo no pude vivir a causa de mis miedos. _

_Adiós, los quiero mucho a todos:_

_Marina_

Cuando Guru Clef termino de leer la carta se sintió morir nunca pensó que la guerrera mágica del agua lo amara. Hacia unos minutos habían encontrado el cuerpo ya sin vida de Marina en el piso de su habitación. Al parecer se había cortado las venas y había muerto lentamente al desangrarse. Fue Lucy la que la encontró pues al darse cuenta que su amiga no salía de su recamara, pensó que le pasaba algo malo y fue a revisar que pasaba. Cuando llego era muy tarde Mariana ya estaba muerta. Grito y todos vinieron a ver que pasaba. Fue Guru Clef quien encontró la carta, al ver que era una nota de despedida decidió leerla en voz alta, nunca pensó lo que en esa carta Marina confesaba. Se sentía muy culpable por su muerte pero ya no había nada que hacer, todo había acabado. Por lo menos el sufrimiento de Marina acabo, ya no tendría que ver como el y Presea se amaban.

* * *

Hola!

Este es mi segundo fic espero les guste, soy muy fanática de la pareja de Marina y Clef y los quiero tanto que me decidí matar a Marina jejeje. Que bueno que los quiero porque si los odiara no se q les hubiera hecho :p

Por cierto acabo de remodelar esta historia ya que la original tenía varios errores ortográficos y también le agregue una partecita mas.

Reciban saludos y abrazos de la muerte y que la inspiración siempre les sonría.


End file.
